Frozen wind on a dark night
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Of all the things I expected to find while out walking one evening, a sad and broken woman was not one of them. Neither was being embroiled in a 'game' being run by a sick and twisted man with dissolutions of grandeur. (SI)
1. Chapter 1

`\Frozen wind on a dark night

Of all the things I expected to find while out walking one evening, a sad and broken woman was not one of them. Neither was being embroiled in a 'game' being run by a sick and twisted man with dissolutions of grandeur. (SI)

**I know there is a massive stigma attached to SI storys, but for the life of me I can't figure out why. They have a massive amount of potential and most of the ones I have read are pretty good. The main issue I can imagine is people giving into the temptation to overpower there character, but fear not OP haters! I always make a point to make my characters realistic to the world there in so my OC in this will be a perfectly ordinary human being.**

**A few points before we begin. First off, other than appearance and some personality traits, the character that is supposed to be me isn't. For starters, I'm jumping my age forwards six years, meaning that he's going to be where I want to be in six years. This is somewhat based on Broken No More by Dr. Feelgood122191, an awesome story that I feel is a real shame was abandoned. Let's-a-go!**

**I do not own** **Sekirei.**

Chapter 1

The city of Shinto Teito, formally Tokyo, was a truly beautiful place to be at night. That was the main thing on my mind as I walked down the street, my hands buried deep in the pockets of my long, black coat. I was getting some odd looks for my choice of apparel since it was the middle of summer, but I shrugged them off as unimportant. There were only three people whose opinion I cared about and they were all a plane ride away in England.

I yawned and stretched out my aching muscles, sore from the rigorous work out I had just come from at the Dojo I had been attending for the past two years since I had come to Japan to work as IT support at the local collage. I stopped walking at a crossing, glancing sideways to take in my appearance in the shop window beside me. I'm a Brit, as previously mentioned, and stand at just under 6ft, with extremely pale skin that refused to darken no matter what, along with my preference of spending my off days gaming. I have a lanky frame, something that has been a constant throughout my whole life, along with my shaggy, dark brown hair that brushed my shoulders at the back and fell to just above my eyes at the front. My eyes are grey and hidden behind a pair of black rimmed spectacles. I was dressed in my standard of black jeans held up with a grey belt and a black t-shirt with the Minecraft periodic table splashed across the front. My shoes were grey and black, unbranded trainers with red laces. Over all this went my long, black coat that flapped about my ankles in the slight wind that was blowing through the city. Slung across my back was a case containing the wooden training sword I had used that evening. All in all, I looked pretty scruffy, but it was a look I liked and had worn since I was a teenager. Literally. The only difference to my standard uniform from back then was the long coat.

Anyway, I'm getting off track. I was shaken from my thoughts of whether or not I needed a haircut as the lights changed. I crossed the road and began to make my way through the park. This was not the most direct way home, but I didn't really feel like dealing with my nosy landlord right now. Plus it was a gorgeous night. As I made my way through the winding paths of the park, enjoying the feeling of wind in my hair, an odd feeling came over me. I paused in my walk as I considered it. Now I'm not about to come out with some bullshit about being psychic or something, but I have always had a good sense for when the shit was about to hit the fan, or at least when something massive was about to happen to send my life into a corkscrew. I glanced around, frowning lightly. Last time I had felt like this I hadn't listened to it and ended up getting dragged into a spar with the psycho of my Dojo, a bloodthirsty, ruthless and ridiculously strong woman named Karasuba, and ended up in hospital with two broken arms, concussion and seven broken ribs the day before I supposed to meet my old school friends for an Anime convention and ended up getting yelled at over the phone and getting a ruptured ear drum.

But I digress. As I looked around the surprisingly crowded area, the crowd parted and revealed a young woman with pale brown hair, dressed in tatty white cloths. She looked so utterly despondent, sitting there all alone, just staring at the ground that my heart went out to her. I am far from a cruel person, but I'm also not the sort of person who comforts random people on the street. Still, I could practically feel the despair rolling off the brunette. Plus, my 'sense' had flared up again when I had seen her, letting me know that this depressed young lady was the center of whatever change was coming.

I began to make my way towards the girl, taking in more details of her as I did. The first thing I realised was that she was smoking hot, like Anime girl hot. The second thing was something that most probably wouldn't have noticed, what with the aforementioned bombshell figure. The air around her was cold. The closer I got to her, the colder the surroundings became. It wasn't so much that it was obvious, but it was defiantly colder near her than it was where I was before.

"Hey, are you OK?" I asked as I reached the bench. The woman looked up, revealing dead looking grey eyes and a large tattoo splashed across her fore-head. It looked like a bird with a yin-yang and four magatama shapes below it.

I also noticed that her cloths seemed to be held together with chains.

"I'm worthless," said the woman in a voice that was as dead as her eyes.

That statement set off several alarm bells in my head. To say this girl looked depressed was like saying the sea was a bit wet. Technically true, but a massive understatement on the true scale of the truth. I sat down next to her, resting the case with my wooden sword against my legs and letting out a sigh.

"Well then, Worthless, my names Marcus, nice to meet you."

The little bit of inappropriate humour fell completely flat as expected. After a moment of awkward silence I spoke up again, this time without the jokes.

"Want to talk about it?"

The woman turned her head to look at me, a slight look of curiosity on her face.

"Whatever making you feel worthless," I clarified.

When she didn't answer, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a box of chocolate Pocky. I pulled a stick out and stuck it between my teeth before offering the box to the girl.

"Here, I tend to find that chocolate is a good way of cheering people up."

The girl just stared at me through those dead eyes of hers, something that as more than a little unnerving. Still, I wasn't about to leave this obviously depressed and very beautiful young woman on her own just because she's looking at me funny. I was about to make another attempt to break the ice (hardy har har, I made a pun), when she finally spoke.

"Why are you helping me? I'm worthless, a broken number."

I raised an eyebrow at the odd choice of words before sighing and taking a bite from my Pocky stick.

"There's no such thing as something worthless," I said, "when I look at you, I don't see someone worthless, I see a beautiful woman who has obviously been through some pretty bad shit and really needs someone to talk to and a shoulder to cry on. Something I will gladly provide if the beauty would tell me her name."

The woman looked away with a faint pink tint to her cheeks.

"My name is Akitsu," said the woman, "Why are you being so nice to me? I'm useless. No one wants me!"

Now, I am not a psychologist, but anyone can tell that someone who's talking like that is dangerously close to the edge. As in, dancing right on the edge with the 'warning, unstable edge' sign 100 meters behind them.

"Once more, there's no such thing as something useless," I said, "And who wouldn't want a beauty like you?"

That got a full blown blush from Akitsu, something that made me feel rather proud of myself before I ruthlessly quashed it. Not the time Marcus, no matter how hot she is.

"Look, it's always better to talk about these things, whether it's with a friend, a family member or just someone willing to listen."

I sat back and turned my gaze outwards, nibbling on the Pocky stick between my teeth. I had said all I could. Now it was up to her. A slight sob drew my attention back to Akitsu.

She was leaning forwards, hands clenched in her lap and tears shining in her eyes, clearly trying to stop the inevitable waterworks. I leant over and pulled the young beauty into my arms.

"Let it out," I whispered in her ear. That did it. She gripped my coat tightly in her hands and started sobbing into my chest as I rubbed her back and whispered comforting words in her ear, studiously ignoring the glares and KI I was receiving from the peanut gallery for making the girl cry and/or having a hot young woman clinging to me.

After a short while, Akitsu finished crying into my chest and sat back upright, sniffing and rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry," muttered Akitsu, when she saw the large wet patch on my chest. I just smiled and waved her off, handing her a tissue from my pocket.

"Ah, don't worry about it," I said, smiling at her. She returned it with a faint, watery smile of her own, the first I'd seen from her, before she looked away.

"I wish someone like you could be my Ashikabi," she murmured, but I still caught it.

"Ashikabi? What's that?" I asked, curious as I had never come across the term before.

Akitsu looked startled and immediately backtracked.

"Never mind, forget I said anything."

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"You know, I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what's going on."

Akitsu seemed to fight an internal battle for a moment before sighing.

"Alright, but can we go somewhere a little more privet? I don't want to talk about some of this stuff in public."

I nodded.

"Let's head back to my apartment. Aside from the nosy and bad tempered Landlord, we can be pretty sure of some privacy."

Akitsu nodded and stood. I followed and, being the gentleman that I am, offered my arm.

"Shall we then, my lady?" I asked in a mock snooty voice, earning a slight giggle.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for us to get back to my apartment and, after making sure that the Landlord wasn't around, I unlocked my door and invited Akitsu in. my apartment is a hodgepodge of western and Japanese themes and is honestly a bit of a mess. Against one wall was a large TV set with an Xbox and a large stack of games next to it, along with a small cabinet full of DVDs and Blu-ray disks. In the corner, well away from the windows, is a top of the line gaming PC with a large monitor and an electric fan for the hot days. Against the wall across from the TV is a settee which is also my bed, it being a collapsible bed. Scattered around the room is a large number of knick-knacks that I had picked up over the years. The only other rooms in the place were the bathroom and the kitchen, both of which were as clean as a single 24 year old male could make them. Scattered all over the floor was a huge number of books of all genres.<p>

"And, of cause the place is a mess," I muttered before shrugging, "eh, not much I can do."

I pointed Akitsu over to the sofa while I went into the kitchen and made two cups of tea before grabbing the office chair from the computer and wheeled it over to sit in front of her.

It took half an hour for her to tell me everything and it was safe to say that my mind was blown. I was also immensely pissed off at both Minaka and Mikogami for their treatment of the Sekirei. However, I kept my anger under control to be let out later on some hapless alien scum. I paused. Hmm, maybe I ought to change my past time if I was going to hang out with Akitsu.

After a few moments to consider what I had just been told, I looked at the Ice Sekirei curled up on my bed settee looking utterly despondent. She probably expected to send her away or something.

"How do you know you can't be Winged?" I ask.

"This mark on my head means I am broken," said Akitsu, "That's what they told me in the lab."

"You mean the same guy who tried to take out his frustration at being sacked on you?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, "Have you ever tried, or did you take that bastards words at face value?"

Akitsu opened her mouth to reply, before pausing.

"Never assume anything that your told is the truth unless it comes from someone you trust absolutely," I say sagely, "And even then make sure that you take it with a grain of salt. After all, what is true for one person can be completely false for another."

Akitsu was silent as she thought over my advice.

"You…you may be right," she finally said at length, "I never did try and bond with Mikogami when I was with him…"

I growled silently at the mention of the brat before taking a calming sip of tea.

"In this past few hours you have done more for me than anyone else ever has," continued the Sekirei, "So…if it's not too much trouble…would you be my Ashikabi?"

I probably should have expected that question, but it was still enough to make me do an impressive spit take.

"Are you sure?" I asked when I had gotten control of my choking, "I mean, I'm sure that there would be any number of people willing to be your Ashikabi. Why me?"

Akitsu seemed to shrink into herself.

"You're the only person who's ever helped me without any ulterior motive."

What the hell can you possibly say to that?

"Well, as annoying and utterly asinine this Sekirei Plan sounds, I will probably end up on Minaka's shit list for knowing about it without being a part of it. Plus it would make me feel bad to make you cry, so yes, I will be your Ashikabi."

The smile Akitsu gave could have lit up the entire city as she leaped across the gap between us and smashed into my chest, knocking us both to the floor and pressing her lips to mine. I had about half a second to be surprised, her having not mentioned what the Winging process entailed before my higher brain functions shut down as my mind caught up to the fact I had an extremely hot girl on top of me giving my tonsils a very thorough clean. After a moment my brain rebooted and informed me it was now snowing indoors. I blinked before my eyes focused on the cause of said snow. Emerging from Akitsus back was a pair of huge white wings of pure energy, moving slowly, each scattering snowflakes around the room with each gentle beat.

Akitsu broke the lip lock and looked back at the fading wings with awe, tears shining in her eyes.

"We did it," she whispered, "I'm not broken any more!"

I smiled gently and rubbed her head.

"You never were broken. The truth is 90% belief. Nothing is true, not really."

Akitsu smiled at me through teary eyes and rested her head on my chest, wetting my shirt once more, but this time with happiness.

**I know there is a massive stigma attached to SI storys, but for the life of me I can't figure out why. They have a massive amount of potential and most of the ones I have read are pretty good. The main issue I can imagine is people giving into the temptation to overpower there character, but fear not OP haters! I always make a point to make my characters realistic to the world there in so my OC in this will not be overpowered to the point of steamrolling everything in his path.**

**OK rant over. Now, I really hope people like this story and leave me lots of reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen wind on a dark night

Of all the things I expected to find while out walking one evening, a sad and broken woman was not one of them. Neither was being embroiled in a 'game' being run by a sick and twisted man with dissolutions of grandeur. (SI)

**I hope people enjoyed the last chapter and weren't put off to much by the fact this is a SI. I will occasionally be switching PoVs, but only Marcus' PoV will be in the first person. Please note that I will be changing a few of the Sekireis pasts to fit.**

Chapter 2

The next day got off to a flying start when I woke up with a naked Akitsu draped over me. We had talked long into the night before turning it. I had originally planned to use the Futon I had in the cupboard and give Akitsu the bed, but she had insisted on sleeping with me. Fortunately the bed settee was quite large and there was more than enough room for two people. Unfortunately, Akitsu was a cuddle bug and slept in the nude. It had taken me a long time to fall asleep last night.

I glanced down at Akitsus sleeping form before looking away with a light blush on my cheeks. My hobbies and tendency to stay in and game rather than going out at night may be better for my health, but it is not good for my love life. As such, it was rare for me to get dates, let alone wake up with someone in bed with me. Still, I really needed to go to the loo, so I gently maneuverer out from under the Sekirei, making her groan from the loss of my body heat, before dashing to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><span>Akitsu POV<span>

When Akitsu opened her eyes it was to find herself in an unfamiliar bed. She was about to panic when she remembered the previous night and how Marcus had Winged her in spite of everything she had been told about being broken. She sat up on the bed, sheet falling of her form, and yawned, stretching in a rather enticing way. It was then that she registered the scent of frying bacon in the air and followed her nose into the kitchen where Marcus was standing at the stove, spatula in hand, with a table full of breakfast food behind him.

"Morning," said Marcus, "Sit down and help yourself."

He pointed at the table that was practically groaning under the massive amount of breakfast goods.

"I didn't know what you liked so I made a bit of everything."

He turned around to look at Akitsu. When he saw her state of dress, that is to say, starkers', his face turned red and he slapped a hand over his nose to stem the flow of blood.

"Akitsu!" he yelled, "Would you please put some clothes on?!"

* * *

><p><span>Marcus POV <span>

After finishing breakfast, recovering from blood loss and getting Akitsu into some clothes, the next job was to hand my notice into the Landlord. The man was as stringy as hell and only rented to singles, so if he found out about Akitsu he'd kick me out. I was just heading him off at the pass and taking the satisfaction I knew he got from kicking it tenants away. Besides, one of my friends, a bum named Seo, had told me about an Inn in the northern part of the city that had vacancies after I had complained about my landlord to him over drinks. According to Seo it was run by an old friend of his and the Landlady never turned anyone away.

It was a very good thing that school was currently out, so I wasn't needed at work. Yay for school holidays! Because of that, it only took me and Akitsu about a day to pack everything up, stick it in the car and drive over to Izumos Inn.

It didn't take long to reach the inn, a two story traditional Japanese house. Outside the house was a sign with the name of the Inn and Vacancies painted on it. Sweeping the front path was an older woman with long pale purple hair in a Himi style, clad in a traditional Miko outfit of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon in her hair. She looked up as I pulled up in front of the building.

"Welcome to Izumo Inn," she said, approaching me as I got out of the car, "I'm the Landlady, Miya, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my names Marcus and this is Akitsu," I said as my Sekirei got out of the car, "I've just been kicked out of my apartment and I heard from a friend that this is a good place to stay. So, have you got room for two more tenants?"

Miya giggled into her hand.

"Of course," she said, "my late Husband never turned away anyone in need."

"Sorry for your loss," I said, "And thanks for letting us stay."

"Oh it's no problem. Come in, it's time for dinner and I just happened to make extra."

I nodded in thanks before turning to Akitsu. And holding out a hand.

"Shall we, my White Princess?"

Akitsu giggled and took my hand.

"_I'm so glad I found my Ashikabi."_

"I'm glad I found you too, Akitsu," I said as we walked up to the door. Had I looked at the Ice Sekirei, I would have seen the look of shock on her face, as well as the fact she hadn't spoken out loud.

Inside the house, Miya lead us into the dining room where a number of people were sitting at the table. The first was a perfectly ordinary looking boy with messy black hair. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

In the boys lap was a small girl who looked to be about seven years old with long, blond hair and happy green eyes. She was dressed in a white dress.

Next to him was a rather cute girl with a large chest dressed in a modified Miko outfit with a really short skirt. She had short brown hair with one long antenna sticking out the top of her head and a happy smile on her face.

Next was another, hem, well-built girl, this one dressed in a very tight t-shirt with a star on the chest and a pair of jeans. She had long, brown hair that was tied in a side ponytail.

The final person in the room was a slim, good looking man with messy silver hair clad in a white dress shirt and black trousers.

When we entered the room everyone looked up. At the sight of Akitsu, the silver haired guy stiffened slightly while everyone else just looked at us with slight confusion.

"Everyone, this is Marcus and Akitsu," said Miya, "They will be staying here from now on."

"Yo, nice to meet ya all," I said with a wave and a grin, "I hope we can get along."

Akitsu bowed slightly, keeping her face carefully blank. I guess she doesn't want to be vulnerable around people she doesn't know.

"Nice to meet you all."

We walked over to the table and sat next to the girl in the tight t-shirt.

"Nice to meet you," said the black haired kid, "I'm Minato Sahashi and this is Kusano."

He pointed at the girl in his lap who waved shyly.

"Nice ta meet ya."

My speech tends to get mangled when I'm meeting people for some odd reason.

"Hi, I'm Musubi!" said the girl sitting beside Minato waving at me and smiling widely.

I wave back, grinning widely.

"Hi Musubi!"

Musubi and Kusano giggled at my antics as I turned to the girl next to me. Said girl was staring at me with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"My names Uzume Handsome," said the girl in a breathy voice, grabbing my arm and shoving it between her rather impressive cleavage, "Maybe we can get to know each other later?_"_ Next to me Akitsu let out a growl and glared at Uzumi who glared right back, lightning crackling between them as the Ice Sekirei grabbed my other arm possessively.

"Woo boy," I muttered, resisting the urge to facepalm. I had seen enough Anime to know where this would end. Most likely in a cat fight with me caught in the middle. In an effort to pretend I didn't have two girls trying to glare each other to death on either side of me, I turned to the last person in the gathering.

"Hi, I'm Marcus, I hope we can get along," I said, smiling widely, "I'd offer to shake your hand, but as you can see, my hands are a little full."

The silverette, who hadn't stopped watching Akitsu since she had come in, looked over at me with a fake looking smile.

"I'm Kagari, it's nice to meet you too Marcus," he said.

After that we all dug into the meal, with more than a few complements from me to Miya about her cooking. Conversation was light, although Uzumi kept flirting with me, something which earned her a glare from Akitsu every time, although she did stop when Miya smacked her over the head with a ladle and told her to stop with a sweet smile and an Oni mask floating behind her.

After dinner was finished, I excused myself and headed outside, grabbing a long, blue bag from the pile of stuff me and Akitsu had brought in to put in our room and left in the hall for now. I went outside and undid the top of the bag, allowing it to fall open, revealing the black wrapped hilt of a Katana. I pulled the sword from the bag dropped into an Iaido stance before stepping forwards, unsheathing the sword and beginning my nightly training session, working through the katas of the style I had started learning two years ago, slowly at first, before gathering speed until my blade was little more than a silver blur. Out of the corner of my eye I noted the other occupants of the house standing in the door watching. After half an hour I began to wind down, moving through the last few movements before sheathing my sword with a click. I took a deep breath and released it before turning to the door and giving a sweeping bow.

"Thank you ladys and gentlemen, you've been a wonderful audience," I said as I straightened, a smile spread across my face. Everyone snickered at my antics before breaking up to do their own things, with Akitsu and Miya coming towards me.

"That was amazing Marcus!" exclaimed Akitsu as she hugged me, "I had no idea you could use a sword!"

I laughed as I hugged her back.

"Theres a lot you don't know about me luv," I said, "We have only known each other for a day after all."

Akitsu nodded.

"You certainly are good, but I can tell you have only just recently started learning," said Miya.

I nodded.

"Yep, I started two years ago when I first came to the city," I said.

"Your form is remarkably well polished for only two years of experience," said Miya, raising an eyebrow.

I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, according to my teacher I'm really talented. I even managed to hold my own against the most skilled person at my Dojo for five minutes before she beat the crap out of me."

I shivered.

"Let's not go into that."

The two girls looked at me curiously before dropping it.

"May I see that sword?" asked Miya.

I nod and hand her the sword. She examines the black sheath and wrapped hilt, as well as the lotus flower shaped guard, before unsheathing it slightly and examining the blade. At the base of the blade was a faint engraving of a bird in flight.

"This is an extremely high quality katana," said the Landlady with surprise in her voice, "Where did you get it?"

"That's the strange thing," I said, "I like wondering around markets and junk shops to see what I can find. I found that sword in one under a pile of broken furniture. When the old man who ran the shop saw it he said I could have it. He wouldn't accept any payment for it."

Miya raised an eyebrow.

"is that so," she muttered before handing the weapon back, "Take good care of that sword young man."

I nod as accept the sword back before walking back into the house with Akitsu at my side.

"Well, g'night."

"Goodnight you two," said Miya, "And remember…"

Cue demon mask.

"…lewd acts are forbidden at Izumo Inn."

Akitsu paled and nodded rapidly while I just gave a thumbs up over my shoulder, apparently unaffected by the mask.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry about it Landlady," I said as I headed upstairs, leaving a shocked Sekirei and landlady. Akitsu shook off her shock and followed after me, leaving Miya standing in the garden.

"Just who are you, Marcus?" asked the swordswoman before heading inside herself.

**Right, that's done. From this point on things will begin to happen to me that are about as likely to happen as me meeting a Sekirei. Oh, wait a sec… on another note, the Sekirei I have in mind for Marcus are as follows:**

**Akitsu**

**Uzumi**

**Tsukiumi**

**And maybe Haihane if I can come up with a way for her to be unwinged by the time it comes to introduce her.**

**Please leave me a review and have a good day/night.**


End file.
